


Loud and Clear

by Kalloway



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jane smacks her radio around, mostly.





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'beacon'

"--Houston, do you see-- --beacon on your--" 

Jane slammed a fist against the Forbidden Blue's console, in the general direction of the radio. It wasn't working, again. Or it was working enough that it was infuriating. Already, the mobile suit was likely to be the death of her. She didn't need to know she'd go out screaming into static. 

Oh well. There was the beacon on her left, which she carefully tagged before punching the radio again. 

"Do you copy down there? Move on to the next point as shown." 

"On my way now." Jane sighed. "Copy loud and clear."


End file.
